


Rory Williams

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rory, BAMF Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Gen, Life After the Doctor, POV Second Person, Poetry, Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Roranicus! The plastic centurion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rory Williams

Silly little man  
What are you to her?  
You are nothing  
You have never been anything to her  
"I'm her best friend"  
That isn't what she thinks  
She thinks her best friend is Mels  
"I'm her protector"  
That isn't what she thinks  
She thinks her protector is the Doctor  
"I'm her husband"  
That isn't what she thinks  
She thinks her husband is some sexy guy in drawings  
"I'm her…I'm her…"  
You're her what?  
I'll tell you what you are to her  
You're her gullible neighbor  
Who does whatever she tells you to do  
You're her burden  
Who can't seem to be the hero that is the Doctor  
You're her second choice  
She didn't even remember you  
You  
She imagined you as someone else  
You were the only one she forgot  
And her forgetting seems to have become a routine  
1 Everything's just dandy between you two  
2 The Doctor shows up  
3 Amy chooses him over you  
4 Amy forgets you (whether it is figuratively or literally)  
5 You wait for her to remember  
Except…there's always an except  
Except, she married you  
Except, she chose you  
Except, she loves you  
Yeah, she loves you  
always


End file.
